


Real Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Real Home

Clint never had a home.  
His first home was a nightmare.  
Where you got beat up more than the,  
People in the prison.  
Then came the circus.  
For sometime it felt like home.  
But that ended in a betrayal.  
And so did Shied.  
Avengers were his home.  
The team of misfits,  
Who fit together.

Clint realised it wasn't the place,  
But the people,  
That make up the home.  
And the team did thant for each other.  
They were a family.  
They had each other's backs.


End file.
